


Making it Weird

by blueoleandar93



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Domesticity, Fluff, M/M, Moreid Week 2k14, Moreid week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-16
Updated: 2014-12-16
Packaged: 2018-03-01 17:18:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2781383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueoleandar93/pseuds/blueoleandar93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morgan is sick and tired of Reid leaving his shit everywhere. </p><p>(MoreidWeek2k14. Prompt: Domestic Life)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making it Weird

Morgan is sick and tired of Reid leaving his shit everywhere. 

Ever since they first started sleeping together, Reid left his apartment, but he never actually _left_  his apartment.

Their first night together was quick and unexpected. Morgan hosted a holiday party last year and Garcia’s spiked egg nog combined with a little bit of conveniently placed mistletoe ended with the whole team shouting “Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!” They did. And it was surprisingly awesome. Turns out, the great chemistry they have on the field translates outside the workplace and when the last team member left Morgan’s apartment, Reid made the bold decision to kiss Morgan while he was helping him do the dishes. Needless to say, the post-party clean up didn’t happen until Reid left the next day with rumpled sex hair, two hickeys on his neck, and the same clothes he wore the day before.

When Morgan walked back into his bedroom after a long parting farewell full of lingering lips and laced fingers, he saw one single striped blue and orange sock laying crumpled at the foot of his bed. It was cute at the time and Morgan admits to trailing his finger along it, remembering his recently dubbed lover’s warm clothing. 

But, the ninth time Morgan tripped over a pair of size 12 Sperry Docksiders, he was about done with it. Reid was all over his apartment. His coffee mug was in the kitchen, his tie was in the dining room, his shampoo was in the shower, and his belt was stuffed in the seat of the couch. Morgan kept finding long wavy hairs all over the place and stubbing his toe on books. Reid’s toothbrush is taking up space in Morgan’s tin in the bathroom and his pajama pants were in his drawer and Morgan had just about had it.

Morgan tried to bring it up in the most calm, affluent manner he could muster, but every time he did, Reid would look at him with those big brown eyes and ask, “…yeah?” and Morgan would be done for.

One night, he got Reid though. He swore to himself that this was going to be it. He was going to confront Reid about his droppings, and no matter what puppy dog eyes he gets, Morgan is going to lay down the law like the man he is. Reid was going to know how Morgan felt about this whether he likes it or not.

So, there they sat on the couch after a long day at work. They were tired and cuddled together with Wheel of Fortune playing on the TV as Reid leafed through a Dostoevsky novel and Morgan tried to beat his current level of Candy Crush. Morgan eventually set down his phone and looked over at Reid, taking a deep breath before he said calmly, “Spencer.”

Reid looked up from where he was snuggled under a blanket with his face on Morgan’s shoulder, brown eyes making Morgan nervous and weak, “…yeah?”

Morgan said quickly, “I need to tell you something.”

Reid smiled warmly and closed the book, placing it in his lap, “What is it?”

"It’s just… nothing against you, but you leave your crap all over the place, man. Your stuff is in the kitchen and in my room and in here and it’s like… even when I’m not seeing you, I’m seeing you. You’re everywhere. You’re in my shower and on my dining room table and next to Clooney’s dog bowl and I just hate that you keep leaving little tiny things all over the place," Morgan started, "Because seeing one tie and one sock just keeps reminding me that you have other ties and other socks that aren’t here yet, and they should be. My house shouldn’t have little bits of you in it, Spencer, it should be filled with you. And what I guess I’m trying to say is… move in with me."

Reid blinked slowly, “Wh-what?”

Morgan sighed, “I mean, no pressure if you’re not ready. I just want to wake up next to you more often than I do. So, maybe instead, you can spend an extra day here or keep more clothes here or—”

Reid pulled Morgan down by his shoulders and pressed a soft kiss to his lips before blushing and picking his book up again, flipping to the pages as he responded with a soft mumble, “Yeah, sure, I’ll move in with you…”

Morgan beamed out a huge smile, “Seriously?!”

Reid pushed his hair behind his ears bashfully as he started to read again, “Yeah. I will. Stop looking at me like that, you’re making it weird.”

Morgan wrestled down his grin and nodded butchly, grabbing his phone off of his lap and unlocking it before restarting his Candy Crush level, “I’m not making it weird, you’re making it weird.”

Reid scoffed, “It’s totally you.”

It was quiet for a few more minutes. Peaceful. Calm. 

Then, Morgan said casually, “I love you.”

Reid replied just as casually, “I know.”


End file.
